the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Strider
'Approval' 11/17/13 20 feats bori v3.0 'Appearance and Personality' "Smash an hourglass, Grab the sand, Take his hands and cup 'em, Spit a rhyme and freeze the clock, Take the hands of time, and cuff 'em." Personality - Your name is STRIDER. Well, nobody knows what your name is. Not even you. But people call you STRIDER, so that's your name. You are obviously REALLY FUCKING COOL, and that is represented by your various IRONIC and NON-IRONIC interests. You like MUSIC, IRONY, and NON-SHITTY SWORDS. You put an INDIFFERENT front up, but you actually care a lot about your FRIENDS and RELATIVES. You are a bit FORGETFUL, and while you like to think you're the COOLEST THING ON EARTH SINCE AN ICE RELEASE JUTSU, you're actually kind of a DORK. But the only thing that can actually weird you out are PUPPETS. You hate PUPPETS, and by proxy PUPPETEERS kinda weird you out. Appearance - You have LIGHT BLONDE hair, and MUTANT CANDY-RED EYES that you hide with your COOL SHADES. You normally wear a LONG-SLEEVED SHIRT, with RED SLEEVES, and what looks like a BROKEN RECORD imprinted on the front, with BLACK PANTS and SHOES. 'History and Story' Baby Steps (Backstory) Strider grew up in one of Konoha's orphanage with his sister, Rose. Besides the fact that they were siblings, neither knew anything about their family. Strider always had trouble fitting in with his unnatural eyes and (admittedly) kinda douchey personality, but he didn't care much. He found his pair of shades in one of Konoha's park when he was young, which he never abandoned since they were perfect to hide his eyes from other kids. These days he suspects he might be wearing a stolen pair of Aburame shades, but he doesn't really care. It was during his pre-adolescent years, when Strider discovered he could use jutsu of the kekkei genkai, Lava Release. That ended up being a pleasant surprise to him, since he did plan on becoming a ninja anyway. Because of that he soon joined the Academy with his sister, becoming a genin. While he doesn't hang around much in Konoha, he's still loyal to Konohagakure and always comes back to it when he can. Too Hot To Handle (Genin) While Strider was technically a genin now, he didn't really consider himself a ninja, especially with the infuriatingly small amount of missions (not counting all the D-ranks) he managed to do. So he going out for a walk] around Konoha, meeting a guy in a straw hat, who had been resting in the road Strider was walking in, just before his sister found him and they began having one of their classic sibling fights. Strider then went on a mission, though his memory of that was kinda blurry by the time he ended it, only remembering he had met a girl who used a chain in battle during the mission. (Un?)fortunately, Strider met her again while walking around the outskirts of the Land of Fire, also meeting an apparently very powerful man. But they soon went their separate ways. Well... not really. While going back to Konoha, Strider found Strawhat once again, before a cool guy (not cooler than Strider) though appeared, and Chain Girl literally fell on Strider. While Tibs, or T-bone, and Strider weren't really friends by the start since T-bone thought the Konoha-nin was too arrogant, Strider admitted that he acted like a coolkid for a reason, and the two bonded over beers, before they parted on an adventure, Strider having a small, whispered conversation with Chain Girl as he gave her a piggyback ride to where T-bone was going. After finally' going their own ways... Chain Girl and Strider meet again. Strider then goes back to Konoha, since, while he wouldn't admit it for his life, he actually missed his sister, and worried for her a bit, considering how much time he spent away from her and their house. Rose and Strider then spend some time together, talking about ninja life and the mystery of Takigakure. While staying at home, he ends up meeting Arya again. Well, actually, she meets him, going to his and Rose's houses to talk with the latter about books, but (un?)fortunately, Rose was sleeping and Strider opened the door. Strider and Chain Girl then spend a good while talking, before the former notices how sleepy she was and lets her sleep on his bed while they waited for Rose to wake up. Just before Strider went away from Konoha once again, he ended up visiting one of the village's training fields. There he found Ryuu Uzumaki, and offered to spar with him, leading to a Strider-patented beatdown. The coolkid then took Ryuu to a hospital and waited for him to wake up, then talking with him for a bit once he did. Heat and Clockwork (Chūnin) Strider became a chūnin soon. The mission that awarded him the rank wasn't easy though, considering he had to fight an evil freaking version of Nobro. But he managed to do it with the help of his teammates, and soon enough he was back home in Konoha. His first night back home after becoming a chūnin was an unusual one, though, Strider having a... peculiar dream. Discovering his inner world and meeting the representation of himself in his own mind, Strider decided that he'd have to discover more about the LOHAC later. But that was not what was on his mind at the time: he had to meet someone. After approaching Nobu asking for more information about Takigakure and having a tense discussion with him, Nobu told Strider to come back later, since the matter was a private one. And Strider did so, going to his new house a while after, and after talking with Nobu about what was Taki, revealed to the Explosion Release user that he had a sister. The reaction from him was expected, but Strider did a well-called bluff by opening the door to show Arya was out of the house. After the two had a sibling reunion, Strider stole Arya away for a while and kissed her, something he had been wanting to do, before leaving the place to go back to Konoha. 'Stats (Total: 170)' Strength: 29 Speed: 26 Chakra Levels: 15 Chakra Control: 17 Endurance: 15 Chakra Points: 125 Banked: 1 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Sealing Specialist Allows the use of seals and sealing techniques. Genin 2: Earth Release Allows the use of Earth Release techniques. Chūnin: Kenjutsu Specialist Allows the use of special sword techniques. Jōnin: Ken Chi Tansen Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. S-Rank: Space-Time Manipulation Allows for the manipulation of the Spacetime continuum. Kage Rank: N/A ' 'Abilities *''Feats earned so far: 20'' *''Banked feats: 0'' *''Quest Points earned: 140'' *''QP Cap Resets on Saturday. This week's QP Count: 4/12'' Sealing Specialist: # Five Elements Seal - Purple flames appear on the user's fingertips and the user must physically touch their intended target. When touched a portion of a person's chakra is blocked off, and they are wracked with eye-watering pain. (20 CP to seal 40 CP of opponent.) #'Blocking Technique Absorption Seal' - This seal is capable of absorbing any chakra, regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra within one's body in the opposite direction. As a result, this technique can absorb any ninjutsu based technique, regardless of power, without harming the user. Cost = the cost of the jutsu being absorbed. Max absorption of 40+ supercharge. Earth Release: # Earth Release: Earth Spear - The user flows chakra through all parts of their body causing it to become noticeably darker, which increases defensive power by making the skin incredibly hard. Furthermore, the destructive power of physical attacks is increased, making this a great all-purpose technique. +5 to strength and endurance. CP/round # Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique - This technique is used for sneaking and striking silently, like a fish underwater, and then suddenly appearing to the ground's surface. CP/round underground Kenjutsu Specialist: # Dance of the Wind - A flowing and graceful sword stance that specializes in mobility. The user often performs all manner of acrobatics to dodge and parry attacks, and then often follows up with quick attacks of his/her own. partial bonus to dodge, 20 CP per round Ken Chi Tansen: # Chi - The blade moves sporadically, zig-zagging and unreadable. It makes it much easier to hit an opponent in this form. This ability must be active in order for the blade to work in its regular form. to hit, 10 CP/round # (3) Blood Chakra - Chakra is stored into the blade. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat, 65 for 2 feats, 100 for 3 feats) # Extraction - The users channels chakra through the blade. If the opponent has received even the smallest wound, the blade summons large amounts of their blood from the wound and into the blade, causing the opponent to have large amounts of blood loss. Then the blade is swung, sending a wave of their own blood to slash through the opponent. CP # Tansen - The blade speaks to its owner, who enters a state similar to a trance, becoming faster and getting an enhanced reaction time. to speed, 20 CP/round Space-Time Manipulation: # Flying Thunder God - Similar to Kamui in that the success of the technique depends on the user's ability to dodge versus the opponent's chance to hit (strength or CC based). Though instead of disappearing and rewarping in they teleport to one of their seals. It costs 40 CP to teleport using this, and cannot be used to leave a combat situation. Placing a seal costs 5 Cp, or the user can have preplaced seals but it must be noted on the page where the seal is. The initial jutsu comes with one seal slot. # Flying Thunder God Seals - This feat can be taken multiple times, each time it is taken the user gets two more FTG seal slots. Other: # Stats # Stats # Stats # Stats # Stats # One-Handed Seals - The user doesn't need to use both hands for any jutsu anymore, and only needs one of his hands free to use them. So now he can, for example, swing a sword with one hand and use a jutsu with the other. # Shadow Clone - When a user creates a shadow clone, the user's CP is divided equally between the user and their clone. require a minimum of 10 CP 'Equipment/General Items' *''(6) Chakra Conducting Sword'' *''(3) Military Rations Pill'' *''(3) Set of Kunai'' *''(3) Three Smoke Bombs'' *''(0) Blood Fragments - There are five small shards, each empowering the Blood Blade for three rounds a piece. They cannot stack on each other, but they can be used in succession. The first benefit of it is that it extends the blades reach by an additional ten feet, adding to its already high potential in length. The second benefit is that it is also able to attack an additional opponent as well. The third and final ability of it is for it to retain all of its other benefits through its Black Blood. (Raid Reward)'' *''(0) Poisoned Kunai - Reduces enemy's speed by 5 for two rounds if hit.'' *''(0) Seppucrow - A rambunctious crow that was once impaled by an angry teenage boy with a sword, but somehow survived and became the Seppucrow. Besides the sword that goes through it, it's a normal crow with no special qualities, besides a stare that can disturb Orochimaru's soul.'' *''Ryo Earned: 137.500 (22.500 transferred from Mentsuyu and 14.000 transferred from Allen)'' *''Ryo Owned: 42.000'' -15.000 Seppucrow -2.000 FightNight Bets -3.500 Poisoned Kunai -70.000 RU change -5.000 Trick or Treat 'Relationships' Rose - Strider's sister. They have a normal sibling rivalry, mostly exchanging sarcasm and having snarky conversations, though they do care about each other. Rose's creepy interests sometimes weird Strider out, but he deals with it. Nobu/Nobro - Strider now knows how powerful Nobu is and his relation to Takigakure, and respects the Explosion Release user, considering him a friend. Strider fears the guy's reaction when he discovers about his relation with the ex-Taki-nin's sister. Susamo/Foxboy - Strider knows Foxboy is strong and he has a pretty cool personality compared to other Konoha-nin, so he considers him a bro. Jeisen/Strawhat - The Hokage is a great friend of Strider's, and he trust Strider enough to make him his third in command. Strider hopes to one day be his actual right-hand man in leading Konoha. Ryuu/Dragonboy and Ichirou - Strider's two teammates in Squad 14. While he hates how reckless Ryuu is, he doesn't have anything against his two teammates, respecting them as fellow Konoha-nin on his level. Nenshou Natsuin - Strider's ANBU initiate partner, who he thinks is a pretty good fighter and definitely one of the best ninja in their generation. So he's pretty glad that he'll have to team up with him instead... who knows who. 'Gallery' Bloodysuit.png beatdown.png Daveee.jpg LOHAC.png|Strider's inner world, LOHAC Dress.gif|Still looking cool as fuck 'Missions' Roleplays completed: 18 Start of a New Era (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/06/2013) A Stroll (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/07/2013) After a few meetings (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/08/2013) Going for a walk (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/09/2013) Spending some time at home (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/12/2013) Knocking on Strider's Door (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/13/2013) Looking for a Fight (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/14/2013) Nuclear (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/23/2013) Refugees (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 08/12/2013) Knocking on Nobu's Door (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 08/15/2013) Waiting at the Hospital (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 08/24/2013) Enter Kima! (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 08/30/2013) Nowhere To Go (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 08/30/2013 | Character Development) Calm Before the Storm (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 09/18/13) Before the Fight (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 09/21/13) Sessho takes lead! (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 09/25/13) The Start of Rebuilding (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 09/30/13) One's Role (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 10/13/13 | S-rank Arc Character Development) Final Steps (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 10/25/13 | S-rank Arc) Kings from the Underground (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 11/01/13 | S-rank Arc Finale) D rank missions completed: 0 C rank missions completed: 4 Goddamit Nappa (3 QP + 1000 Ryo | 07/06/2013) The Many (Part 1) (3 QP + 1000 Ryo | 07/13/13) Boris and the Chef (4 QP + 1000 Ryo | 08/14/13) The cock named Canada (3 QP + 1000 Ryo | 08/23/13) B rank missions completed: 9 Nurse Medusa (4 QP + 2000 Ryo | 07/10/2013) The Capturing of Evil Nobu (3 QP + 2000 Ryo | 07/16/2013) Aphrodite (3 QP + 2000 Ryo | 07/21/2013) Chocolate Fapper (3 QP + 2000 Ryo | 07/22/2013) A Small Problem (3 QP + 2000 Ryo | 08/11/2013) A Strike Force (3 QP + 2000 Ryo | 08/23/2013) The Many (Part 3) (4 QP + 2000 Ryo | 08/24/2013) Cannibal hunt 2 (3 QP + 2000 Ryo | 10/06/2013) Getting Shades (4 QP + 2000 Ryo | 10/11/2013) A rank missions completed: 4 Defeating Mitigate (4 QP + 4000 Ryo | 09/08/2013) Defeated by boobs (Only 3 QP because of cap + 4000 Ryo | 09/09/13) Konoha Mission Team Four! (4 QP + 4000 Ryo | 09/29/13) Capturing Susamo (4 QP + 4000 Ryo | 10/13/13) Black Flag puppets (4 QP + 4000 Ryo | 10/15/13) S rank missions completed: 4 Dual Dragon (4 QP + 6000 Ryo | 10/11/2013) Researching Space-Time (4 QP + 6000 Ryo | 10/19/13 | S-rank Arc) Unroot ROOT (4 QP + 6000 Ryo | 11/01/13 | S-rank Arc) Holding off Dem Titans (4 QP + 6000 Ryo | 11/01/13) Raids completed: 3 The Defeat of the Crimson Lotus (5 QP + 3000 Ryo | 09/29/13) TH3SP00K13STR41D (4 QP + 2500 Ryo | 11/03/13) Madness (4 QP + 4000 Ryo | 11/09/13) 'Missions Overseen' S-Rank: 1 Sibling Bonding (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 11/02/13 | Solo mission) A-Rank: 7 Infiltration (3 QP + 1500 Ryo | 08/14/13) Courting 101 (3 QP + 1500 Ryo | 09/07/13) Rank Up: The Traitor (3 QP + 1500 Ryo | 09/25/13) Tracking Down Yoro (3 QP + 1500 Ryo | 10/14/13) The Ancient Library (3 QP + 1500 Ryo | 10/25/13) Rescuing Royalty (3 QP + 1500 Ryo | 10/25/13) Susamo S-rank Part 1 (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 11/03/13) B-Rank: 3 A Man From His Past (Capped, so no QP or Ryo earned | 08/16/13) Infiltrating the Lab (2 QP + 1000 Ryo | 09/08/13) The Corrupted (3 QP + 1500 Ryo | 09/21/13) C-Rank: 2 Fighting The Joker (2 QP + 1000 Ryo | 07/14/2013) The Power of Friendship (2 QP + 1000 Ryo | 07/15/2013) D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 Category:Character Category:Konohagakure